Cascading Colours, Silent Nightingale
by eifi
Summary: A series of ItaSaku oneshots. A few of them might be SasuSaku
1. Intruder

I'm making this a oneshot series of ItaSaku oneshots. I called it Cascading Colours, Silent Nightingale because Sakura is the colours showing beauty and Itachi is the nightingale, silent in all his glory.

Please read and review and if you want pm or email me a single word or a subject I can make a oneshot on :) Thanks people! (I do have some ideas if none of you wanna help me )

(I hope you DO want to help me or else I'll cry ;( )**

* * *

**

**Intruder**

He didn't know why he was doing this.

He didn't know why he was angry.

He didn't know that he was being spied on.

And of course.

He didn't know who was spying on him.

He ran at full pace towards Konoha, his black midnight hair flowing in the wind. His red and black robes shielding him. His heart rate beating faster than it had ever been.

He reached a cliff and jumped off it, shadows following him, intent on encaging him within their dark cage.

Running and running until he arrived there.

_At her house_.

He expertly sneaked into her house, not caring is he was intruding. He crept up the small stairs silently, still unaware of his watcher.

He arrived at her bedroom and stood outside the door. He stopped abruptly when he finally realised that he wasn't the only one here.

"My little brother" he said silently, not wanting to wake the girl in the bedroom up.

"What are you doing in Sakura's house!?" He half shouted.

"None of your business"

Sasuke only growled at this. He sent a punch at Itachi, not caring if it wouldn't hit him. He only wanted to send the message that they wouldn't be able to fight in her house. Itachi being the smart man he was understood and they slowly walked outside, their eerie silence hiding their resentment, towards a small field. There they stood, feet apart, 10 metres away from each other, waiting for the other person to hit the first blow.

Sasuke started it off, the moon shining on his raven hair. He swiftly ran towards the Akutsuki member, getting his sword of kusangi out and activating chidori. Itachi however did not make any move whatsoever. When 2 metres apart Sasuke disappeared, reappearing behind his brother. His brother suddenly transformed into a log and appeared behind Sasuke stabbing him with a kunai. Sasuke suddenly disappeared at a small poof. He then rose from the ground underneath Itachi's feet and threw him into the air. Itachi then used a handseal.

'Kage Bushin no jutsu' he mouthed, not bothering to try to speak. A kage bushin appeared in mid air and grabbed his arm. Sasuke was coming nearer and nearer and was about to strike when the kage bushin threw him to the ground, making Sasuke slice the kage bushin instead.

They were both fighting for 10 minutes when they just stood there, exhausted. Itachi smirked. Sasuke growled. Every single time. Every single time he always did that. He hated his brother. He hated him for destroying everything he had, and for trying to steal what he had left.

When he was just a child, he was never recognised, pushed aside by this 'demon' brother that he had to be related to.

But not for long.

He would get his revenge soon.

Suddenly Itachi disappeared, leaving a surprised Sasuke to try to locate him. Only when he found him…

It was too late.

He had already stabbed his black katana into his frozen heart. He just stood there, his eyes widened with pain.

Finally he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry brother. I wanted to keep you alive until you obtained the Magenkyo Sharingan but it seems you wanted my cherry blossom too…" He said silently to the dead body in front of him.

Caring nothing at all for the dead soul that he had destroyed, he walked towards the house once again.

After a few minutes of slow walking, he stood outside _her_ bedroom door. He slowly pushed it open to see a pink haired girl asleep on her bed. Walking silently towards her he caressed her rosy cheek, smiling slightly at her sleeping beauty. Cupping her face, he brought his face towards her, his lips brushing on hers. She woke up instantly, surprised to see the older Uchiha in front of her.

Saying that he was handsome was an understatement. He was gorgeous. Blushing slightly at the closeness of their faces, blushing even more when he pressed his lips onto hers forcefully and demandingly, his onyx eyes filled with lust.

And there in the moonlight, was the silent intruder who sat there under the moonlight.

* * *

Well that was the first oneshot. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Please read and review and maybe send me a subject. Thank you to all those who have reviewed on Ethereal Reflections and my other stories! I really appreciate it! I put this on the same day as chapter 6 of Ethereal Reflections because I was sick and haven't updated in a while. 

Ja ne!


	2. Contract

Well this is extremely short. Pleas read and review anyway lol...**

* * *

**

**Contract**

When they were young, they used to be friends.

When they were young, they used to play.

When they were young, he would always get flowers for her.

When they were young, she would always make him smile.

When they were young…

But that's over now.

Now they were deadly ninja.

Now he was a bloodthirsty criminal.

Now she was one of the most powerful kunoichi.

Now they were gone…

The distance was too much.

Maybe it was destiny that they turned out this way…

Maybe it was fate that they separated…

But no matter what…

They would always remember when there was no distance between them

They would always remember when they could smile without worry

They would always remember when they did believe in destiny…

And they would always keep believing.

A promise they made secretly

A contract they accepted without words.

* * *

I got restless and wanted to make more stories... So I made a tiny one... 

Next one will be longer. I think!

I changed this from Destiny to Contract since I like it more lol...


	3. Sins

This is a not as short but still short oneshot of ItaSaku. I hope you like it anyway...**

* * *

**

**Sin**

Sin is a strange thing.

It's so simple to do but it's so hard to forgive.

Sins obliterate your soul and destroy your life.

But there is no way to be forgiven easily…

-

He was sprinting towards the village of the sand, in a solo mission to steal some scrolls, trying to get his mind focused. His mind was far away whenever he was trying to do something. Luckily for him none of the other Akutsuki members ever noticed. Ever since a month ago he had weird cravings for vanilla. Why? He didn't know himself. All he knew was that his mind was travelling off to think of the scent of vanilla. He was sick and tired of this distraction and wanted it to end, so he hoped that going on a mission to retrieve something on his own would solve it. Boy was he wrong.

He was almost at the border of the sand village when there were sudden explosions. Not being surprised by enemy traps, he just merely dodged the tiny attacks, expecting there to be more fatal attacks up ahead. Bracing himself he randomly ran, closing his eyes shut. Maybe the sudden excitement of danger would persuade his mind just a little bit to be more focused.

It still didn't work.

After tons of dangerous explosions almost hitting him because of his blindness he finally reached the sand village. They already knew he was there since the explosions could be found from far away. It wasn't that hard to miss a 30 feet explosion…

Itachi passed a field of flowers, stopping to gaze at the relaxed cosmos which flowed and swayed with the wind. He was mesmerized by their beauty, and from that the urge for vanilla became stronger. It wasn't vanilla he was craving for though. It was a pink haired kunoichi.

-

It's too bad that sins will never let him fulfil his urge. Soon after her obtained the scroll he realised, he realised that he would never be able to focus again, not without her.

But his sins keep him from doing that.

His sins have obliterated his soul.

His sins have destroyed his life, his hopes.

His sins brought him to her…

* * *

Please read my profile because it will explain a lot of things if I don't update reguarly... Please read and review!

Thank you! ;)


	4. Shivering

I finally put this up! YAY! Lol… I hope you like this… Please read and review! Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Shivering**

It was midnight, and it was freezing cold.

No one was awake except for the comforting aurora of the moon, and the young girl who was stuck outside in the cold.

She was staying out there for a reason though.

A reason that was a hopeless wish.

_She still wished for him to come back…_

_She could still see the faint images of him…_

_She still loved him…_

She wished for some way…

She wished for someone…

She wished for _him_…

Walking to the Uchiha mansion, she ran across the sleeping town. A huge gust of wind almost knocked her back, but her determination was too great.

Under the silver moonlight she arrived at the gates.

_She was looking for something…_

_She was looking for someone…_

_She found him…_

Entering the house that she thought was Sasuke's, she didn't notice a dark gaze which was following her. She snuck in and found herself lost in a corridor.

_Who was it?_

_What was it?_

_Why?_

She heard footsteps approach, her heart jumping with happiness, yet fear at the same time. The chakra which was approaching was deadly and dangerous. Was that really Sasuke?

_Will her heart fly?_

_Will her heart die?_

_Or will her heart fade…_

She couldn't control her actions. She saw demon eyes look at her. Her heart rejoiced. Not being able to control her body, she ran towards the figure, instantly hugging him.

_Memories which fade…_

_Lives which fade…_

_Will you fade too?_

The figure just stared at the girl who was hugging him, his eyes widened. He was surprised by this sudden embrace.

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

'Sasuke… I missed you…' He could hear her say under the moonlight. His teethed gritted as soon as he heard that name. The girl that was hugging him, was the definition of beauty.

_Why…_

_Why…_

_Why…_

Why was it that every time, even if he was more powerful, he had the better things in life. Even when he was dead…

'Sasuke is dead…'

_What?_

'Sasuke is dead…' he said again, with a clear and dark voice.

He could feel tears wet his scarlet cloak. The girl started to shiver and shake in fright. Her eyes showed the fear in her eyes.

_No…_

_No…_

_No…_

The girl backed away from him. She finally rose her head and looked at him in a pained expression.

_Itachi_ she mouthed.

_No…_

_No…_

_No…_

She just lost all feeling in her legs and collapsed onto the floor, tears flowing freely down her cheeks to the floor, but no sound was emitting.

The murderer just stared at her.

_My memories will fade…_

_My life will fade…_

_At least I'll be able to fade with you…_

He stared at her in confusion. His brother had treated her so badly, yet she stilled loved him, even after 3 years… Even after he killed him…

The girl was shivering on the floor, her eyes wide and tears were dropping.

_Fading…_

_Fading…_

_Fading…_

He felt jealousy. He never got what he wanted. His brother had all what he wanted though. He envied Sasuke… And Sasuke envied him…

It was his turn to get revenge. His turn to take what he wanted… The girl laying before him was beautiful…

_Drifting…_

_Drifting…_

_Drifting…_

He picked her up in bridal style, her arms lifeless, her eyes soulless. She just stared at his handsome face. She wished it was him…

She wanted him not this person!

_Why?_

_Can't I get out of this torture already?_

_Let me go… Let me be free!_

She was going to be his now, all his, and he would treat her nicely. She was the only thing he had that he wanted.

She was his…

_Leave me be…_

_I don't want this…_

_Let me just die!_

After what seemed like years of sweet slumber.

They awoke.

_What!?_

_What happened!?_

_SASUKE!_

She gasped in shock, she was naked, in bed with Sasuke's brother. She had betrayed him!

But he was dead… The man just awoke and took her into his arms, remembering all that had happened the previous night. She was his. He was hers. Even if she hated him, he would not let her get out of his grasp so easily.

He would not let her go.

_I hate him…_

_I hate him…_

_Why?_

She tried to squirm out of his grasp, desperate to get away.

He just smirked in her petty attempts.

He sealed most of her chakra away the previous night, knowing that she would try to fight.

_Help…_

_Help…_

_Help…_

Instead she was pushed more against his hard chest, the more she struggled, the closer they would be…

And on the day after Sasuke's birthday…

What a nice birthday present…

_Let me go…_

_Let me go…_

_Let me go… I want to go…_

He move towards her pink locks, and one of his hands reached out. He moved a lock of hair away so he could see her pink ear. He whispered into it.

'You're mine now… I wont let you go so easily…'

She doubled her attempts after hearing those cruel words, he just grinned and smirked in triumph.

_He's dead…_

_He's dead…_

_I'm dead…_

He enjoyed watching her antics. He enjoyed watching her squirm in fear.

Eventually she gave up out of exhaustion.

He just buried his face in her hair.

_O how good she smelt…_

_O how good she felt…_

_She was his…_

He squeezed her tightly, making her want to get out of his embrace even more.

She was shivering…

He would just have to teach her not to…

_You faded…_

_You faded and left me to suffer…_

_I hate you Sasuke…_

_I loved you…_

_I still do…_

_But I will never forgive you…_

* * *

Well I know that was weird, and I hope it isn't OOC… Well anyway please read and review it! I am putting more stories on this I just put it on complete to say the one shots are complete…

I'm just going to put more one shots on…

Cya!


	5. Solitude

**This is supposed to be a SasuSaku poem lol! Well I made Cascadig Colours and Silent Nightingale a SasuSaku/ItaSaku story collection. Butmostly its probably going to be ItaSaku.**

_

* * *

_

**Solitude**

_When you talk to me _

_I stare in awe _

_I quietly rejoice _

_As you talk to me with your never fading grin _

_But you've never smiled _

_Not since you were 8 years old _

_Why is that? _

_Are you lonely or upset? _

_Solitude you said _

_Was the most painful thing _

_But it makes people stronger _

_But it makes people weaker _

_People judge by prejudice _

_You said you never cared _

_For one thing I would never know _

_Is why you never cared _

_Your haunted past _

_In a silent reverie _

_I would never know what you were thinking of _

_Inside your moonlit orbs _

_When I saw him first _

_I cringed with fear _

_A complete replica _

_Shielded by crimson clouds _

_His dark black hair _

_Matched your dark raven hair _

_An enigma you were _

_An enigma you are _

_I cry, I screamed _

_When you left, walking towards death _

_I stood there, helpless _

_As you left everything that was good to you _

_Coldness and hatred _

_You both weren't so different _

_You ask yourself why is that? _

_Because you ran away _

_That day when you cried _

_That day when you ran _

_Was the day that you realised _

_That you were alone _

_Jealousy engulfed you _

_As silent screams ran through _

_You would never be appreciated _

_Never like him _

_So I screamed to you once more _

_Begging him to stay _

_If this was just the result of betrayal _

_What was the result of return? _

_I saw him, confused and angry _

_Mistaking him for the boy that was once loved _

_This isn't him I thought _

_This isn't him… _

_His dark black hair _

_His dark midnight eyes _

_The same characteristics _

_But not the same. _

_I couldn't see _

_I couldn't move _

_I couldn't tell _

_Why can't I move!? _

_He slowly approached _

_Intrigued by my fear _

_But his eyes knowing _

_He knew that fear _

_So there I stood _

_Death before me _

_Cursing myself for being so stupid _

_For being such a fool _

_But there as I stood _

_My fool's wish _

_A fools wish _

_Being granted _

_There he stood _

_Behind his hated brother _

_His katana through his heart _

_His brother only grinning _

_His dark black eyes becoming scarlet _

_I saw a sight never seen before _

_A brother killing a brother _

_The saddest sight in the world _

_

* * *

_

**Plz review! Thank you!**

**Also I am hoping I'll be able to continue writing my other story soon, just incase you have read it too and are waiting for the next chapter.**


	6. Breaking

**Sorry I haven't been updating much… At all ******** The evil jetlag and 5 week holiday is to blame plus me having to focus on school work.**

**-.- Plus being guild leader on dofus is hardddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd! **

**Hopefully this is okay since I have been having major writers block **

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

* * *

_Long ago when all the happiness was still in life, Uchiha Itachi met Haruno Sakura._

It was an unbroken bond, weak and fragile, but still it was a forced love.

A tiny resonating sound of a breaking heart.

_Can you hear it..?_

A simple thought of logic came to him…

And…

…_It all started when he heard her crying. _

A silent whimper, of which he thought, was a silent cry of despair. He walked past, ignoring it, despite the sudden burden of guilt and pity. The silent cries were stuck in his head; the tear's dropping in time to each pendulum's swing. He walked past, with no sense of logic, and unconsciously walking towards the source of sorrow. His true goal was to kill them that night, to rid his soul of those wretched people, and to unbound himself from those miserable chains he so clung too each day. Clinging…

But not even once did he realise that it was those chains that kept him from insanity.

But then he found _her. _

A small, fragile girl of the age of eight. With pale pink hair covering her eyes, he just stared at the withering flower. Never once he had seen a girl with _natural_ pink hair, so he immediately realised exactly _why _she was crying for so long, and so hard. But just staring at her, crying her eyes out, but with the security of knowing she couldn't be found in her hiding place. Unknowing she was being watched. He felt something other than pity.

_He felt relieved._

For once he felt happy, relieved that someone, this small, poor girl, was more miserable, and mistreated for birth genes than he has been. Just staring at her cry, made him feel content.

_A sick and vile reason to be happy…_

…_But anything to make him feel happy._

_For one he could breathe, the relief of his heart was immeasurable. But all he knew was that he didn't want to lose that happiness._

But for once he felt fear, when she stood up, wobbling from the lack of walking so much. She walked slowly to the place he was. And looked up at him with her big, deep emerald eyes. The enormous tear stains were obvious on her cheeks, a sign of misery and daily torture. Pale cheeks, warm as the new born dew.

_She was cold._

But she tried to speak.

But her voice was inaudible to his ears.

He couldn't hear anything, thinking that her voice was gone.

_But it was he who had lost his voice._

_He who had gone deaf._

_And it was he who was confused._

The small voice of a little girl, couldn't reach his ears.

The small, meek cries were the only thing he heard, and blocked out the simple statement…

'Are you ok sir? You've been standing there for ages'

The sad girl, as fragile as she was, was too caring and too kind to fight back at those kids.

_She was perfect, but other people…_

_It's all their faults…_

_All their faults for her misery._

He felt angry.

He felt unfair.

It was them that made them both upset.

_And it was them that he killed._

And so on that night, the night that he had met her...

…The night he had planned to end everything…

_He broke his chains…_

_Can you hear it?_

_She asked silently…_

_Can you hear it?_

_She nudged slightly…_

_Can you hear it..?_

_She whimpered slowly…_

_What can I hear…?_

…_The sound of breaking._

**

* * *

**

**Plz review XD **

**I did attempt to make it longer but I got 'distracted' with homework . **


	7. Marriage

I haven't been updating for ages -- lol..

* * *

**Marriage**

Silent and chilling, she waits for him in the dark. Such a beauty, so beautiful, so **gullible**.

It's raining, her distant eyes searching for any traces of him. She doesn't mind the rain, as she was accustomed to it by nature. Her silent wings shielding her face, though her pure shelter will be penetrated soon. She waits for him to come, to save her. At that moment her hair was soaked through and her source of warmth was almost lost. All things that looked happy had left her world. Just as they had, just as _**he**_ had. And as she waited for him to come, she stared smiling at the blooming Kusudama flower. She was patient enough she thought, _patient enough…_

For years and years she waited for him to fulfil his promise, her wings fully grown.

_-_

_She was crying ever so much when she discovered she was pregnant, the absence of the father almost killed her from that itself, this news brought more sadness and sorrow. ANBU Captain Uzimaki Naruto was worried about her mental status, as a dear friend, and also as the heir to Hokage. _

_Her parents were dead, she had no living relatives to help her. _

_She was way too shy to ask a friend for help, and she was already less in the financial department._

_Her life was cursed, and so was her child's._

_- _

She cursed him.

She cursed him for ditching her.

She cursed him for lying.

She cursed him for _saying he loved her._

She cursed him as she died… as she faded away…

So many years had passes, so many years of pointless feuding, pointless sorrow, pointless love…

She had had enough.

So what if she had to leave her child..

So what if, even though she hadn't asked, left her child with her abandoned friends..

So what if the inner of her, had died out, with the rest of her soul.

For once, she would be the one who would laugh at the people who laughed at her madness.

To actually believe, yet alone love the man who was considered an avenger…

But she was pure…

3 years later, as he saw her lifeless gaze…

He mourned.

And her sitting there, in her slouched and sorrowful position, he lay there, next to her.

Caressing her cold cheek, under the illusion he cast upon himself, that they were 10 years younger…

Both alive and in love again.

_-_

'_I promise, I'll love and protect you, save you when you need saving, and treasure you most and above all else, I will always give my life up for you' he spoke as he slowly placed the gold ring on her finger…_

* * *

_Well even though I don't deserve it for not updating enough(although I will soon now I have tons of spare time) plz review _


	8. Snowflakes

**Wooo! Made an update for Cascading Colours Silent Nightingale xD Finally! *happy with herself* This oneshot is pretty vague and short, sorry about that, but the main part I want you to focus on is the storyline xD I thought of this while waiting downstairs in the kitchen of my non-blood aunties+uncles house, was nice and quiet till I noticed the oven humming rofl xD **

**Also something that helped inspire me for this oneshot, my friend Ines told me, when I think of ItaSaku it reminds me of Spring vs an eternal winter XD and I just had to write about that xD**

**Thanks for reading :D please review afterwards 3 No flames please xD and sorry if it bores you**

**Chapter 8 **

**Snowflakes**

She lay there, watching the second hand tick away slowly. She had been sitting there on the table for only a few minutes, tears still streaming down her face, but felt like a few hours since she deposited her body into the kitchen.

She sat there, her ear on the table, listening to the humming of the laundry machine. She couldn't hear any movement upstairs, so she guessed that he either left, or he was just not bothering to move. A small part of her actually hoped he had already left, the guilt from their argument still lingering over her.

The house could of been empty, there were no signs of movement or sound. She even didn't dare to breathe, she just wanted to disappear and melt into the silence.

Sighing, she got up and put on her boots. It was snowing outside, but she didn't care if she would catch a cold or not, she couldn't feel anything anyway.

Exiting her house, she ploughed her way through the heavy snow, not heading for anywhere in particular. All she wanted to do was to get away from there, away from _him._

xxx-xxx

_She was still asleep when he entered her home through her bedroom window. Smiling at the sight of her sleeping, he moved closer. Resting on the side of her bed, he moved in closer to pull her into a hug. _

_It took her five whole minutes to wake up and notice the closeness of her lover's face to her own. She let out an amusing yelp of shock, earning a deep heart-warming chuckle from the present Uchiha._

_Sleepily, she got up with him, his arms still around her body. She yawned slightly and put on a sleepy smile. _

_"Ohayou Itachi-kun." She said contentedly, rubbing her eyes like a cat. _

_"It's midnight hime, not morning." He spoke softly, amused at the fact she was falling asleep again. She replied by giving him a soft grunt of defeat while hugging him back around his waist tightly. She rested her head against his heart, and realised his heart was beating fast unlike his normal soothing metronome-like rhythm. His muscles were tense, and although his face didn't show it, his body showed signs of fatigue and distress. Itachi probably didn't think she would notice, but she was a Medic nin and his lover. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, moving her hands along his back, trying her best to sooth him. He took a deep breath hesitating before he answered._

_"Sakura." He started, gathering said person's complete attention, "I'm sick of this." Her eyes widened, slightly distancing herself away from him. He noticed this, and closed the distance she had just made, telling her she had the completely wrong idea._

_"Sakura, let's run away. I'm sick of being a criminal. Let's run away somewhere where there aren't any ninja, where we can live together and show people we love each other without the worry of being confined of judged." He said softly, but with a hint of desperation in his voice. _

_Sakura's chest tightened, knowing she wouldn't be able to give him the answer that he wanted. 'It's too soon' she wanted to say, but she knew she was just scared, she would just be running away from the situation. She had a family, friends, a _life_ in Konoha, she couldn't give that up. _

_"Please..." He pleaded, in a voice that almost broke her heart. Slowly, he moved away from her reaching for something in his pocket. Sakura's mouth hung right open when she saw what it was._

_A beautiful velvet box sitting in the palm of his hand. He opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful silver ring, embedded with huge diamond stones in a floral pattern. She wanted to cry, it just wasn't fair. He was practically bribing and blackmailing her, and she wanted to give in more than anything. But she knew she couldn't._

_"Itachi..." She started, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She managed to whisper out, not even daring to look at his face. If she looked at him right then, she knew she would burst into tears taking everything she had just said away. _

_There was a few minutes of silence, before she heard a cold and blunt "Fine." _

_Itachi stood up, loosening himself of her arms, looking away and totally giving her the cold shoulder. He faced the window, and just stood there._

_"I understand. I'm not worth giving everything up for. Even if I'm willing to do it for you, you aren't." He said cruelly, his words piercing Sakura in the chest._

_"No, that's not true... I love you Itachi, but I can't-"_

_"You can't **what**!?" He shouted, grabbing a near photo frame and throwing it against a wall. "You're just afraid. You're so used to living a comfy life here, waiting for me to come to you each time. You have no idea how unfair you're being!" He remarked. Sakura was in tears._

_"No... I'm not trying to be unfair... I mean... Please Itachi, listen to me... I do want to go with you, I really do, but I have a family, I have frie-" _

_"Stop it." He interrupted again, his voice sounding tired and ragged. "I don't want to hear it. You would go with me but you aren't going to. Either that or you want to go with me but you also don't want to. It's fine. I've heard enough. You obviously don't need me here." He said the last sentence in a deadly whisper. _

_She couldn't respond. She thought everything was over already, and all she thought she could do was cry. So she did._

_She didn't want him to go, so she left the room trembling with tears._

xxx-xxx

She was walking the streets of Konoha, the shopping streets still busy and filled with life. Watching a bird fly past her, she actually did wonder why she would give up Itachi for the village. She loved Itachi, more than anything in the world, and she knew for sure that Itachi loved her just as much, maybe even more. She giggled emptily to herself at the memory of them rowing over whether or not she still loved his brother or not. Now that she thought about it, it always seemed like they were fighting in some form or another. Maybe they were just not to be. She was like a blooming heated spring, while he was like an eternal winter. She sobered as the thought of them being over came back to her again, causing her to breathe and blink hard to avoid anymore tears.

It was snowing again, and she wondered to herself, the village has hundreds of other ninja that are probably way more powerful than her, they wouldn't miss her, would they? Her friends would be her friends, after a long time of forgiving her that is, and her family would probably be happy for her as long as she was happy. Watching the snow fall down, she could admit she acted a bit too overboard back then and should have thought things through more before ruining things with her stupidness.

She stopped in her tracks, her ears starting to hurt from the cold. She told herself she needed to calm down, she was still frantic. Then she realised, you really did only find out something's worth only when you lose them.

She wanted to go back home, go back in time, to tell him she changed her mind, to tell him that she loved him more than anything and that she'd give up everything just to be with him. But she already knew it was too late, the damage had already been done, she should have told him that 15 minutes ago. She laughed ironically at herself, looking back at their argument and seeing what a hypocrite and unfair person she was being to him, letting him bearing all the pain and shame on his shoulders.

Wandering town for about another hour, completely frozen afterwards, she finally returned home.

She still didn't know whether Itachi left or not, nor did she want to find out.

She took her boots off, and went back to her original position at the table, watching the second hand tick on the clock. She guessed she would do this until dawn came. Yawning, she analyzed she only had about 5 hours to go. Working it out in her head, '5 times 60 is... 300, times by 60 again is... 18000... 18000 ticks... Time to start counting.'

She got to about 130 before her eyes started drooping, realizing how tired she actually was. So tired, she didn't notice until he put a hand on her shoulder that he was indeed, still there.

It was Itachi who started talking first.

"Sakura, it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so selfish. I won't bother you from now on." He said softly, his warm hand still on her shoulder. She thought it was a dream, only realizing it wasn't when he took his hand off her shoulder and turned to leave.

Eyes widening with shock as he turned to leave, she hurriedly reached out with her hand, and clutched his shirt causing him to stop midway. He slowly turned his head to her, with a confused and pained expression.

"Itachi..." She started, tears welling up again. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking properly earlier... I-I really love you, I'm so sorry..." She sobbed in small chokes. A small helplessly sad smile appeared on his face.

"It's ok Sakura, you don't have to force yourself." He spoke softly, and turned to leave again.

"Itachi... Please, take me with you..." She said in a whisper, desperate to let him know she changed her mind. He paused again and looked down on the floor. He wasn't the most confident person, and one that found it hard to trust people.

"Sakura... I don't want to you to risk everything for me out of guilt."

"It's not guilt! I love you, I love you so much Itachi. Don't leave me!" She sobbed, sniffing and trying to wipe her tears with her other arm's sleeve. "...I love you." She said pleadingly, earning only a few moments of silence.

Suddenly, he turned around and held her hand, bringing it to his mouth whilst learning down and kissing it.

"...Your hands are cold." He said softly, his eyes closed. When he opened them again, she gazed into them, amazed by their beauty once again. He came closer, and kissed her softly. Then he held her in his arms, cradling and rocking her gently. He had a calm but happy expression, but she knew he was as happy as she was.

They remained like that for a while, until Itachi reached out for his pocket again and drew out a velvet box. Opening it again, he took the ring out and held her left hand, slipping it on her fourth finger. Sakura was speechless, her voice not being able to come out.

"B-But Itachi... I- I don't deserv-" She stuttered.

"Ii yo, you deserve the world." He said happily, not caring if it sounded corny or not.

xxx-xxx

The clock was still ticking, and the laundry was still humming, but the house was definitely empty.

* * *

**You can imagine what happens next XD Thanks for reading xD I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I'll definately get started writing more, hopefully BETTER ones xD Please review 3 No flames pl0x xD**


End file.
